


WIP: I'm Stuck in the Arrowverse! Brainy is SO Precious!

by Fandom_Enforcer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: BFFs with Barry, Brother sister relationship between ofc and Oliver, F/M, brainy amd ofc are awkward at first then friends then lovers, ofc sees Lena has potential to be a good guy and lena sees her as a true friend, sister/friend to Kara, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Enforcer/pseuds/Fandom_Enforcer
Summary: This is a test run for an idea I have. I have to binge Supergirl because I missed some episodes and a little lost. So please don't judge too harshly. Let me know what powers the ofc should have and her go to weapon. Also the pairing is Brainy/OFC because 1. It's fanfiction and 2. You have to be done not to have a crush on him. Basically, ofc is from our universe who volunteered for a government program to search for Covid cure in other dimensions. She lands in Lian yu and breaks her dimensional device upon a rough landing. She's found by Slade and is trained by him then helped train Oliver. She leaves with Oliver since he practically adopted her as his sister. Goes with Barry to Central City, gains powers. Used an experimental prototype to follow Barry to Supergirl's universe. Stayed there and continues from there.
Relationships: Brainiac 5/Original female character, querl dox/original female character
Kudos: 2





	WIP: I'm Stuck in the Arrowverse! Brainy is SO Precious!

It is a living nightmare knowing innocent people, human or not, are being targeted because they are different and/or gifted. This group, these people calling themselves Liberty, are so going to get it when I find out where their base is. For now, I helping Querl remove markers in the city. 

Parkour and free running on buildings, I look for infrared markings without anyone getting in the way. Thankfully, Lena helped Querl replace one of the lens in my riding goggles with the ones that the racists are using to see the markings. The looks on their faces when I said I had to run to the nearest toy store. Let's be honest, a water gun might be more efficient to removing the marks. 

So far I had removed half a dozen, only reloading when I have to take care of the larger graffiti. I have to remember to thank Alex and Eliza for the backpack and several water bottles later.

"I don't think I can find them all." I paused on a roof top. Kara was checking the neighborhoods, but was worried like I was due to our short time limit.

"Supergirl, just focus on the houses." I told her, trying to stay calm. "I'm searching the city with Brainy. We got it here." Speaking of the cute Coluan. "Fives, what's your status?" I asked him, speaking into the ear piece.

"In the streets, looking for markings." I rolled my eyes, but couldn't keep a small smirk from appearing on my face. 

"I know, love," I looked down into the street, he sounded more clearer than Kara. I saw him walking towards the area I knew he would be in. "I can see you from the building across the street." He looked up and I smiled down at him. "Just checking to see your progress."

"Well,(don't have hero name yet sorry!), I just got rid of some of the markings and looking here as well." He looked at the building that I knew had the marker. " I happen to found one here as well."

"On my way down." I told him, heading to the nearest fire escape. Once I started to descend, I notice some of the enemy approaching my smart man. "Querl, you got incoming!" I whisper-shouted into the earpiece.

As quickly as I could, I finished descending from the fire escape and landed as stealthily like a ninja. Getting up, I burst into a sprint towards Querl's location in time to see him surrounded. Counting I noticed it was 3 vs 1 and saw my favorite alien saying something, but I was too far to hear it. Grabbing my phone , I began to record the so called fight and was giggling at how my boyfriend was dodging their attacks while they just hurt themselves. When it was over I approached as Querl walked of the building wall like it was nothing. He looked at me when I clapped, still giggling from the little show. The smile he gave me always made me blush and my heart stutter. 

"Seems you were enjoying yourself." He said, watching me approach. "Are you alright?" Was asked when I stood before him.

I nodded. "I'm fine, but I should be asking you that." I told him, then I held up my phone. "You always surprise me, love. I got a video of the fight that I think the others might check out later."

He arched a brow at me. "I always surprise you?"

I let out a laugh. "Really? That's what you focused one?" I gave a gentle kiss on the cheek and linked my arm with his. "It's what I love about you, Querl. Now come on! We need to look for other markings."

Querl nodded. "As my lady wishes." He placed soft kiss on my forehead,which made me blush. "Shall we?"

I smiled and placed my head on his shoulder as we continued on our way to look for markers.


End file.
